Camping Confessions
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: <html><head></head>A story for my good friend BebePanda401! AU. A certain teal-haired nineteen-year-old tries to get up the courage to tell a certain ginger how she feels. And a camping trip brings up a perfect opportunity. 'T' to be safe, though probably 'K '</html>


AnimeKiwi369: It's finally here!

Aki: What is?

AnimeKiwi369: The story I've been writing for months for my good friend **BebePanda401**! She wrote me an awesome story, so I wanted to write one for her. I've been working on this since January!

Aki: That's a long time to work on a one-shot.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. She also wanted this to be a CrowxRuka story, so I did one for her. That's kinda why I had so much trouble.

Aki: I see.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. So let's get on with the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own the storyline and a mentioned OC. Oh, and Bebe-Chan, I used the Japanese names since you used the dubbed names for my story. ^^

* * *

><p>Camping Confessions<p>

Things were going to be hectic once again in a couple weeks. That was when Team 5D's was going to start training for the Grand Prix again. And it was going to be difficult. They would be defending their title again. The team was stronger than ever since the Arc Cradle incident over seven years ago.

Everyone of Team 5D's members had matured since then. Even Rua. After the whole incident and Bruno had been resurrected, he came back to the team as they knew him. He was back to the goofy mechanic they had known him to be. And Sherry had even joined the team, despite what had happened between them.

None of the team had gotten much sleep the night before when the new prototype engine blew up again. That was when the bickering started. An insult here, an insult there, and it was almost war between the tired team. A few of them secretly wished Aki had mysteriously lost her powers permanently; that way they wouldn't have been burnt toast. At least she didn't use her powers often. Although she was pretty scary when she was shouting Italian (to which she revealed she was half Italian on her mother's side) at them, and when Sherry was also shouting French at them. It was only when Martha stopped by to check up on them that they were able to stop.

Zora was pretty furious with them for their bickering and mishaps with engines. She had gotten some old camping equipment and ordered them to go relax and/or bicker outside of the apartment. Jack, being Jack, had been completely opposed, but with effort, and much dragging by the team and Martha grabbing his ear like a little kid, did he abide to go. Kiryu was visiting with Nico and West and decided to go with them, thinking it'd be an experience for the two young people in his care. But he did absolutely nothing as they hiked to the desired spot and set up camp.

The ginger-haired Signer led the way, having hiked a few times with the orphans in the backwoods of Satellite that had been virtually unknown. Yusei and Bruno followed close behind with Aki and Sherry behind them. Rua and Ruka followed with Nico and West behind and Kiryu behind them. And last but not least was Jack. The laziest of them all. He might be one of the world's best duelists, but that was pretty much the extent of his.

The two geniuses of the group were talking about the new engine, to which the two women behind them smacked them in the back of the head for doing so. The burgundy and blonde haired women reminded them that this trip was to take their minds _off_ of the Grand Prix and to relax. Martha and Zora's orders.

Ruka, who had recently turned nineteen with Rua, wasn't paying attention. She was paying more attention to the ginger-haired Signer leading them. As the teal-haired young woman was getting older, she was getting a crush on the most reckless member of the group. She was having not much trouble hiding blushes when she was around him. And luckily he didn't notice.

She liked when he didn't notice. She wanted to keep her crush on her fellow teammate a secret.

As Crow stopped momentarily to allow the others to catch up, he looked at the youngest of the team. Little did she and the others know, he liked her. As in like, _like_. As the two spent the years getting to know each other as friends, he found that he liked, if not loved, most of her qualities. And to top it, she had almost no bad qualities.

His eye rested on Jack, walking grudgingly behind the rest with a tight expression. Camping was not the blonde Signer's idea of relaxing. He would rather be sitting at the café across the street drinking that darn coffee he claimed he couldn't go without. The gray-eyed Signer gave a hard look to the unhappy blonde one.

"Jack hurry up." He ordered, "With that pace it'll be time to head back to the garage by the time we get to the camp site."

He slowed his pace even more. Crow saw both Sherry and Aki glare at the tallest member of the group continued at his pace.

"_Affrettatevi!"(_1) Aki shouted with a very sharp tone with a slight Italian accent.

"_Dépêchez-vous!"(_2) Sherry added as well in her sharp French accent at the same time.

Jack suddenly got a little nervous, hearing the two languages being shouted at him once again and started moving faster. The two female turbo duelists were very intimidating when they spoke a foreign language to him. Although with the blonde-haired female, it was technically her native tongue. She's been speaking it all her life. But the burgundy-haired former psychic had apparently been speaking fluent Italian since she was ten. She hadn't started really speaking it much until a few years ago when her grandfather, her mother's father, who had been full Italian, passed away.

The two female turbo duelists turned back around as the ginger started moving forward again. Crow stopped every few minutes to let the others catch up. It took longer than it should have, but with the stops, it took about forty-five minutes. But they came across the clearing that looked like the spot Zora had told them about. It was a perfect camping ground. Flat, green with resilient grass, with trees surrounding and a stream nearby.

"This place is perfect!" he exclaimed, running into the center of the field, "Let's set up camp here."

"The sooner we stop, the better." The blonde male responded. The former Tail Signer glared and growled a little at Jack's remark, but he just put down the pack he had.

"You do know how to do this, right Crow?" Rua asked, catching up.

"Yeah." He replied, "Trust me. This is going to be a fun time."

_**Later**_

They finished setting up camp as the sun set behind the trees. Kiryu and West had gone to gather firewood so the group would have something to keep them warm. Not to mention the classic cliché of marshmallow roasting after dinner. There were five large tents set up. Yusei, Bruno, and Rua were sharing one, while Kiryu, West were by themselves. And Jack and Crow were rooming together—not the best combination. Aki and Sherry were sharing and Ruka and Nico were also sharing.

The blonde Signer was lazing around by a tree as the others were setting up the insides of their tents or setting up where the food was going to be stored after they ate. The former Heart Signer came out of the tent with a slight downcast look as he came out of the tent at the same time as his twin.

"Is something wrong, Rua?" she asked, her voice sounding like honey to the ginger that was unintentionally listening to.

"It's nothing." He replied, "I just kinda sort miss Marjorie." He admitted. Marjorie was the girlfriend he had had for nearly eight months.

"At least you have someone." His sister replied. _I wish I could just get my nerves up to talk to him. _She thought.

_I wish I could just get the nerves to just tell her._ A certain former thief thought at the same time.

_**Several Hours Later**_

The campfire was roaring and the stars were out. But now there was the question of what would they do now. There wasn't much to do besides listening to crickets and feel the hot fire. There were a few things they could do that didn't require solid objects.

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Rua suggested in a hyper tone, like when he was younger.

"Why?" Jack asked in a rather annoyed tone. That had not been a pleasant game for him when he was younger from a rather embarrassing game one day when Martha had gone into town when he and the others were about six.

"At least it's something to do." Bruno pointed out. The others nodded, "All agreed to play because we have nothing else to do?"

"Agreed." The others, minus Jack, said simultaneously. He simply grimaced and nodded slightly.

"I'll start it!" the teal-haired young man announced. He looked around at all of his teammates, "Sherry! Truth or dare?"

The French duelist was a little surprised at her being first, "Truth. I have nothing to hide."

"What do you not miss about France?" Rua asked.

The blonde woman made a slight face, "All the couples."

"It's only because you don't have anyone." The other blonde smirked.

The green-eyed duelist glared at him, "Truth or dare, Jack?" she demanded.

"I'm not chicken. Dare." He stated.

"Go jump in the river." She said.

"I'm not doing that." He responded.

"You chose 'Dare', Jack." Rua stated, "You have to do that."

"Unless you're a chicken, Atlas." Sherry suggested with a smirk.

"Fine." He responded grudgingly. The other blonde got up and went to the nearby river that was still at the moment. The rest of the team heard a growl followed by a splash. Jack came back with a scowl as he was dripping wet, "There." He scanned the others for his victim. His eyes rested on the mechanic, "Bruno."

"I think I'm going to go with truth." The blue-haired man responded.

The blonde Signer smirked, "Tells us if you like anyone and who they are."

"I, uh, yes." The mechanic replied. He nervously glanced at the French duelist from the corners of his eyes, "She's uh, well…"

"Come on, Bruno." the Signer bearing the wings commanded.

"We won't make fun of you." Ruka reassured.

"It's, umm," he started, "S-Sherry." He stated embarrassedly. The blonde female hung her head, hiding a heavy blush, "Kiryu. Truth or Dare?"

"I think I'll choose dare." He stated.

"Tie your hair in a ponytail." The mechanic stated, unable to come up with anything that good.

"All right, then." He responded, giving a slight sigh as he took a hair band from his pocket. "I never thought you guys would see me with my hair like this." He commented as he tied long ice-blue hair back, "Before you ask, I have to have my hair tied back for my work. Ruka, truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth, I guess." She replied.

"When was the last time you contacted Ancient Fairy Dragon?" he asked curiously.

"A couple weeks ago." She responded, "Yusei, truth or dare?" she asked, eying him. He was looking at Aki from the corner of his eye. She got a little bit of a mischievous thought in her head. She and the others were always trying everything to get them together.

"I think I'll try a dare." He replied.

She smiled sweetly. If Bruno could admit he liked Sherry, then she could get Yusei and Aki to admit, "Give Aki a kiss on the hand."

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed. They looked at each other, blushing. The dark-haired man took a deep breath before taking and grabbing the half-Italian woman's hand and gently pressed his lips on the back. He let them linger on her glove for a few rather long seconds.

"Okay, Yusei, that's enough!" Jack exclaimed as the other duelist took his lips away from the back of the other's hand.

The two just-on-the-spot team members looked back at each other with blushes and realized something crucial. The other had feelings for them. Ruka smiled, her work done. Now if only she could get herself to admit to Crow.

_**Sometime Later**_

The teal-haired young woman sat on one of the logs around the cooling embers that remained of the fire. She was thinking about how much her life had changed throughout the years. A few months after the whole Arc Cradle incident, both her and her brother's parents had wanted them to all live together, but after the first few months, they had missed their friends too much and wanted to move back. And she had missed a certain ginger a lot. They had all come back after about a year being apart from each other.

The only one that hadn't come within a year had been Aki. She had actually come back about two years after leaving to complete medical school. She actually completed it in Neo Domino at one of the local colleges there, instead of her studying abroad.

But now everyone was a lot closer than ever. She heard a slight rustle from a little ways away. She heard a slight murmurs coming from a large redwood a little ways away. They were familiar voices. A feminine and a masculine. They were quiet hushes of voices. She couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her. She quietly went to a close tree that she could peer around. She saw the two people.

Yusei and Aki.

The dark-haired man was holding the psychic's hands in his and had her close to him. The redhead was blushing madly. Both were still in their clothes.

"I haven't lost feeling for you." The cobalt-eyed man said, "I haven't forgotten that night."

She blushed deeper, "Neither have I, Yusei." She looked away, "I haven't forgotten that kiss."

The teal-haired young woman eyes widened. They had kissed? That was a shock to her. She listened closer.

"I haven't either." Her older-brother figure replied, pulling the psychic closer, "Aki, I love you."

"Yusei," she replied, her hands moving up the dark-haired man's chest, "I…I love you, too."

Ruka smiled and quietly slipped away as their lips slowly met. She went back to the still dying fire as she heard two other voices. One sounded a bit nervous. The other was a bit giggly, as if amused by the other's nervousness. This time the voices were coming from near the river. She snuck near the trees from near that way and saw two more familiar people.

Bruno and Sherry.

She smirked ever so slightly at the sight of those two. There had been subtle hints between the two throughout the years. And then earlier there had been the truth the blunette had said earlier about liking the French duelist. He still looked nervous about that. The blonde looked amused. She had a finger over his lips.

"Y-You're n-not mad?" the grey-eyed man stuttered.

"Why would I be mad, Bruno?" she asked, amused, "All you do is like me."

"Well, yeah." He replied, "I've just never had the courage to say it to you."

The blonde chuckled a little, "I like you, too, Bruno." The blunette's face flushed a little. The emerald-eyed woman laughed again, but was stopped short by the mechanic gaining enough courage to kiss the French duelist.

The teal-haired young woman smiled. Two couples were finally together. She retreated back to the embers of once roaring fire again. She sat down on a log as she heard the unzipping of one of the tents. She looked over to Jack and Crow's tent. The ginger was coming out of the tent. She felt her face flush slight. Maybe she could admit that she liked him. Bruno and Sherry had admitted. And Yusei and Aki had admitted. Why couldn't she?

The gray-eyed man noticed her, "What are you doing up, Ruka?" he asked, going over to her.

"Just up thinking." She replied.

"About what?" he inquired, sitting next to her.

"Nothing much." She responded, "Just about our bonds and how we couldn't stay away from each other for more than a year."

"I see." He commented, "I guess we had just become too good of friends to keep away from each other for that long."

"Yeah." She agreed, "There was especially one person I missed while Rua and I were in London." She admitted, looking down, blushing slightly.

"Hmmm?" he inquired, "Really? Who was it?"

"Well, uh," she started, nervous, "It was, umm, someone."

"I had someone I seemed to miss more, too." Crow said, "And she's become close to me. And, well, is close to me. But she's several years younger than me."

She looked up at him surprised. He noticed her catching on, "And he's several years older than me." She added, "The person is…" she took a deep breath, "You, Crow."

"And my person is you, Ruka."

* * *

><p>1: Italian for "Hurry".<p>

2: French for "Hurry up".

_NOTE: I used a trandslator for these_.

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I had trouble with this fanfiction.<p>

Aki: I think that's apparent.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, but it had to be done. To be honest, I'm not much of a CrowxRuka fan, but I find it an interesting pair. I much prefer my CrowxDove and LunaxDaniel pairings, but as I said: It had to be done. This was for a very good friend and this was what she wanted.

Aki: Review request?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I know this probably isn't one of my better fanfictions, so I'm only going to ask that I get at least one review for this fanfiction. So please be kind and please review..._Please_?

Aki: Isn't there something else you need to say?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, yeah. How'd I do Bebe-Chan?


End file.
